


The Last Goodbye

by thunderXfeather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: 復3終戰後的黃昏，Thor終於有時間去整理自己的思緒





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 應該算Thor中心？  
> 靈感來自Billy Boyd的The Last Goodbye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4

Thor以為自己失去自己的人民、Heimdall、 **Loki** ，孤身一人後，已經沒什麼可以失去，但當那認識Rogers的戰士消失在他和隊長兩人眼前，另一聲帶着惘然又害怕的叫聲差不多同時響起（ _父親？_ ），他才發現他錯了，而且錯得離譜。  
  
被稱呼將軍的女戰士和Rogers簡短交談幾句就匆匆離去。Banner好不容易從那破爛的裝甲爬出，在他和隊長附近徘徊了回，欲言又止，像是他意識到他們失去了什麼，但不知怎樣安慰他們，最後還是默默隨Rhodes回到城內，至少在那他可以幫忙包扎傷員。當眾人將戰場上的傷員都安頓好，太陽已經開始西沉了。與小兔兔最後一遍巡邏完戰場，沒新發現的一人一獸站在山頂，看着眼前的景色發愣。  
  


I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

  
  
隨着夕陽西下，西邊比較接近他們的雲開始燒起來，先是白雲染上金黃，顏色慢慢加深、上方的部分燒盡成灰藍色，雲下沿是柴火悶燒時的暗紅。  
  
不約而同地兩人在倒下的樹幹坐下，一言不發看着太陽下沉。金黃的余輝灑在他們身上，而他們只是繼續看着天邊那刺眼的光球。雪花在空中飄落，不，Thor心不在焉地想着，那大概是飛船在空中爆炸後的灰燼和那些被抹去存在的生物。那個紅衣女孩和隊長的嘆息彷彿還在耳邊。  
  
半晌，大半的太陽都在地平線以下，小兔兔才動了動，「呃，你會介意我碰你的武器嗎？」他抓抓頭，小聲問道，尾巴仍垂在身旁，卻不自在般微微抽動着。想起Groot那句父親，Thor默默將本來抱在懷中的戰斧刃朝下放到對方身邊，斧柄才碰上大腿便被一把抱住。沉默再次到來，直到太陽消失在地平線，Rocket才再次開口。「抱歉，我知道戰士一般不喜歡別人碰自己的武器。」「沒關係。」Thor經歷得足夠多次去認出那得而復失的樣子。「想要拿起我錘子的人多去了，真正能拿起的可沒幾個。」提到武器多少分散了Rocket的注意力，他們斷斷續續地討論着。  
  


Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
  


夜色從身後悄悄包覆兩人，「Groot以前死過一次。」又一段沉默之後，Rocket突然說道，「那個笨蛋保護了我們。靠着他剩下的樹枝，像養盆栽一樣看着他一點點地長大，好不容易才看到他長回一半……」不曾安慰過別人的Thor順着話題，「Loki，我的弟弟，他假死了幾次，我哀悼過他兩次，」慣性地，Thor抬手想摸那串辮子，忘了自己的頭髮被剪短了，只摸到刺手的短髮，「這次他真的不在了。」這刻，Thor才意識到他近年失去了多少：母后、父皇、三勇士、Heimdall、Loki，還有更多認識或不認識的戰友都不在了。雖然是他的決定，但從小就看着，那他以為會一直都在的Asgard也不在了（ _Asgard不在其域，在其民。_ 父皇是這樣告訴他的，而他現在連人民是否安好也不知道。），和他的死亡女神「姐姐」一起在諸神黃昏中毀掉了。和Loki違背父皇的命令，開着戰船在Asgard跌跌撞撞地避過追兵，打算帶着Jane前往黑暗世界彷彿還是昨天的事。回個神大家都不在了，再也不會有人回應他那些打開彩虹橋的請求，他不知道回家的路在哪。  
  


Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
  


他看着逐漸清晰的星空，與之前和Jane解釋九界那晚看到的不太相同，與Asgard看慣的星空截然不同。小時他總愛晚上不睡覺偷偷拉上Loki跑到天台觀星，Loki會抱怨這令他隔天沒精神但還是會跟着他，拉着他躲過巡邏的衛兵。還記得有次他們在星空下入眠，晨光初現時他發抖着醒來，半夜降下的初雪蓋了一層雪粉在他們身上，衣着比他單薄的Loki枕着他的肩膀睡得正香。以前自我中心的自己從沒注意過Loki那怕熱不怕冷的體質，Loki是他的弟弟，他以為對方會一直在他身邊，自己因而忽略了很多事情。有記憶以來他們就形影不離，小時的他大概想不到兩兄弟為了皇位反目成仇，好不容易兩人才剛和好，適應了新的相處方式，Loki再次在他面前死去。他哀悼過對方兩次，他以為這次重逢他們會有多點時間，畢竟諸神黃昏他們都能逃過一劫，兩兄弟一起的話還有什麼會難倒他們？然後黑影籠罩上他們的船。  
  


Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took the road with me  
  


千年多的歲月夠他踏足九界不同角落，夠他去了解並非所有生物都像他們般長壽。他見得足夠多的生離死別，Loki說得對，他有機會就該告別的，對他來說只是一下的心跳，對別人來說可能是一輩子的時間，他注定會比他的凡人朋友們都長壽，而且他永遠不會準備好，他以前只是不願去想而已，不去想曾經和將來必然到來的失去，這樣他才能開懷去結識別人。因為注定要失去而放棄去結交新朋友不是他的性格。無論如何他都不後悔認識到，也不會希望忘卻一起活動的時光，那些他有幸交集過的親朋戚友們。  
  


Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
  


安靜但沒刻意隱藏的腳步聲從身後傳來，「原來你們在這。」是Rogers。「Wakanda，這裡的警備系統有點嚴密，也沒路牌，我擔心你們找不到路。」他轉頭去看，昏暗的環境不影響他的視力，不見數小時，Rogers看起來滄桑了。他在Thor身旁的樹幹坐下，「偶爾，我和Bucky會在這看日落。」他的目光看着太陽先前落下的那點，「這樣想很不理智，但總覺得就是太陽明天不再升起也不奇怪。」他的聲音很輕，像是在自言自語，又像是怕吵醒什麼般。Thor意識到那大概是他那戰友的名字。今天這役他們落敗了，而且損失慘重。  
  


To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
  


『 **陽光會再次照耀我們的。** （the sun will shine on us again.）』「什麼？」Rogers望向了他。Thor重覆了一遍，「Loki最後對我說的話。」他頓了一下，上次他告訴別人Loki死了時，Erik那句脫口而出的 _謝天謝地_ （Thanks god.）仍能刺痛他。「Thanos襲擊了我們的船，Loki想刺殺他時被殺死了。」他看向前方，努力不去記起Erik那時的表情。「聽起來像他會做的事，」Rogers的聲音帶着理解，「Thor，我很遺憾。」「我也是。」他拍上Rogers和小兔兔的背，「走吧。今晚我們休息、重整；明天我們為死去的戰友們復仇。」  
  


I bid you all a very fond farewell  
  


他曾發誓過只要一息尚存就會繼續保衛九界，他會繼續戰鬥下去，直到終局的到來。逝去的戰友們啊，願我們來世在Valhalla重逢。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來打算上年打完，結果拖到今天  
> 希望大家都能有好結局（坐等復4打臉


End file.
